


Turbo Lover

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Week Works [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Gladnis Week 2018, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Gladio has a motorcycle. Ignis likes it.





	Turbo Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on the Judas Priest kick. It took me way longer than I'm comfortable admitting to realise this song isn't really about motorcycles...

They had only been dating for a month when Gladio offered Ignis a ride home without thinking about how he had gotten to work that morning. As the offer left his mouth, he mentally kicked himself. How could he be that stupid?

‘You’re certain?’ Ignis looked apprehensive; it seemed Gladio was correct in thinking Ignis had seen him arriving on it that morning. ‘I was under the impression that motorcycle was your, to quote you, _one true love_.’

‘What, you’re not gonna call it a death machine?’ Gladio was honestly completely taken aback. He’d always just assumed the prim and proper advisor would never want to be in the vicinity of the motorbike, let alone _on_ it.

‘Of course not,’ Ignis raised an eyebrow. ‘Do you take me for the type who would take issue with your hobby? Gladio, I assure you, I would not have started dating you if I took issue with something so dear to your heart.’

Gladio smiled. ‘Well, in that case, come on.’ He led the way out of the Citadel and towards his bike, parked next to where Ignis’ car usually was, the spot currently empty while the car was being serviced. He popped open the compartment under the seat and pulled out the two helmets stored there, handing one to Ignis, who put it on with what could only be described as practised ease. He frowned. ‘You do this often, Iggy?’

‘I’ve had my share of experience,’ Gladio couldn’t see Ignis’ eyes but imagined they were twinkling with amusement at him from under the tinted visor. He motioned for Gladio to get on the bike, which he did after pulling on his own helmet.

He settled onto the bike, feeling Ignis mount it behind him. He felt an odd jolt in the bottom of his belly as Ignis scooted close, almost pressing himself completely against Gladio’s back. They had agreed to take things slow as they worked out how to manoeuvre their friendship into a romance, but Gladio couldn’t deny how much he wanted the striking advisor, especially not in such close quarters. He swallowed hard and kicked the bike to life, doing his best to quell his desire as he slowly made his way out of the carpark and towards the busy city streets.

Gladio did his best to drive safely, not swerving or speeding nearly as much as he normally would on his commute home in deference to Ignis, who was always a great deal more concerned with safety than he was. Or at least, he had _thought_ so, until Ignis’ arms came around his waist so he could speak closer to Gladio’s ear over the sound of the idling engine at a stoplight.

‘You needn’t change your driving habits for me,’ Ignis’ voice sounded strangely husky from under the helmet, and Gladio wondered what was going on in that genius brain of his.  

Gladio complied, revving the engine and taking off like a shot the moment the light changed, feeling Ignis’ arms tighten around him, but not in a way that indicated fear or tension, more in a way that Gladio had the distinct feeling that there would be lips at his neck had there not been helmets in the way. Gladio mentally shook himself. He was being ridiculous. Ignis was often more on the prim side than anything, and while Gladio was slowly drawing out the more mischievous side of Ignis after hours, he would be extremely surprised by _that_ reaction from Ignis.

Still, Ignis had surprised him by seeming almost eager to take a ride with Gladio. He was getting the distinct impression there was a _lot_ more for him to discover under Ignis’ carefully-crafted exterior. He was beyond excited to get started on cracking through the layers.

Gladio pulled into the drive of Ignis’ townhouse and killed the engine, feeling Ignis hesitate before sliding off the bike. He pulled off his helmet, mussing up his hair and revealing a flushed face bearing an expression Gladio had never seen before. Without giving him time to react, Ignis gently laid the helmet on the seat before reaching out to tug off Gladio’s so he could crush their lips together roughly.

Gladio had no idea what was going on, but he wasn’t about to complain. Kissing Ignis always felt nice, but this time Gladio could almost taste the hunger as Ignis’ tongue demanded entrance. Pulling away a little, noting the heavy breaths between them, he smirked. ‘That’s one hell of a thank you.’

Ignis looked at him for a moment before reaching out to trace Gladio’s lips with his index finger. ‘There’s certainly more where that came from, if you’d like to come inside.’

Gladio pressed a kiss to the tip of the finger still tracing his lips and smiled. ‘I’d like that a lot, Iggy.’

With a smile, Ignis pulled away to let Gladio off the bike, stowing the helmets when Gladio opened the compartment for him. He took the hand offered to him and tugged Gladio to the front door, fumbling a little with his keys in his haste to get them into the lock.

The second they stepped through and closed the door behind them, Ignis’ lips were crushing back against Gladio’s, more urgent and insistent that they had been outside. Gladio allowed himself to be walked back against the wall, liking the way Ignis pressed up against him, their bodies flush and hot as their lips and tongues moved together. Gladio never wanted it to end, the feeling of Ignis pressing him almost painfully into the wall, the feeling of his hands travelling up Gladio’s shirt, nails scraping up his sides, the feeling of Ignis’ lips on his, moving feverishly, almost desperately, as though trying to devour Gladio’s breath, his very soul, with each flick of the tongue or movement of the lips.

With a sharp bite to Gladio’s bottom lip, Ignis pulled away, taking hold of both his hands and tugged, leading him up the stairs towards his bedroom.

‘Iggy, I’m not complaining, but what’s bringing this on?’ Gladio asked, letting himself be led up the stairs.

‘No talking,’ Ignis said in a tone that sent a jolt of desire straight through Gladio’s body. He shut his mouth and allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom and pushed down onto the bed before Ignis dropped into his lap to claim his lips again, pushing his hands up under Gladio’s tee, exploring the smooth and defined cuts of muscle, pushing the thin fabric up as he went. Gladio broke away to pull the shirt over his head, sliding his hands into Ignis’ back pockets to pull him closer, expecting Ignis to resume the kiss and gasping when Ignis’ lips latched onto his neck instead.

Ignis chuckled against Gladio’s skin before moving to suck another mark below the first. He allowed large fumbling hands between them to unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off without breaking the careful seal he had on Gladio’s skin. He pulled away only wen the mark was a deep purple, satisfied that it would be there for a while. He smiled at the glazed, hungry look on Gladio’s face. ‘Gladio. I want to feel you inside me.’

‘Iggy, I’ll give you whatever you want,’ Gladio breathed, allowing himself to be pushed back onto the mattress. ‘Just don’t stop.’

Ignis smiled and reached down to unfasten Gladio’s trousers, hands plunging in greedily to feel out the firm length there. He licked his lips. ‘This will take some preparation; you’re rather large, aren’t you?’

‘Flatterer,’ Gladio groaned as Ignis gave an experimental stroke.

Ignis smirked and stood, tugging at Gladio’s trousers so he would shimmy out of them while he ventured over to the bedside table for his supplies. He pulled off his own trousers, tossing them aside and turning back to look at Gladio, who was lounging on the bed, watching him.

‘Gods, you are the hottest person in the world,’ Gladio eyed him with a lick of his lips. ‘Get over here.’

Ignis climbed onto the bed, moving to straddle Gladio’s hips and leaning over to kiss him. He opened the bottle of lubricant he’d grabbed and moved to begin preparing himself, but Gladio grabbed his hands, stopping him.

‘Let me.’

‘Mmm, yes, rev my engine,’ Ignis handed over the lube, resuming the kiss, faltering when he felt a large finger, slicked and warm, circling his entrance before pressing in slowly, venturing in to seek out that tight bundle of nerves. Ignis let out a sharp moan when Gladio found it, pressing back on Gladio’s hand. ‘Again, Gladio. Do that again. Make me purr like that bike of yours.’

‘Is that what this is about?’ Gladio asked, looking up at Ignis’ ravenous expression. ‘You like the bike?’

‘I like you on the bike,’ Ignis moaned again as Gladio continued to work him open. ‘And now I’m going to ride you like one.’

‘Woah, Iggy, you’re not ready yet,’ Gladio stopped him from opening the condom wrapper. He smiled when Ignis leaned back down to kiss him, returning to the task of working Ignis gently open, swallowing down the delicious moans Ignis let out whenever Gladio hit the right spot.

When Ignis was comfortably taking three of Gladio’s fingers, he finally allowed Ignis to apply the condom on him, regretting that decision as Ignis ran his fingers torturously down his length, apparently taking delight in the strangled noises coming out of Gladio’s mouth at that. Ignis smirked, lining himself up and taking Gladio in one smooth roll of the hips, taking a moment to steady himself, getting used to the feeling of the rather impressive girth inside him. After a moment he started to move, bracing himself on Gladio’s chest to do so.

Gladio groaned, hands going to Ignis’ hips to hold him so he could move in time with Ignis without knocking him off. He loved the sounds Ignis was making with every movement, low moans, interspersed with sharper ones as Gladio found the right angle. He loved the way Ignis looked, bouncing atop him, face and chest flushed, green eyes still sharp as they watched Gladio’s every expression as they moved.  And of course, he loved the way Ignis felt, he way his hips fit in his hands, the warmth and tightness that enveloped him, pulling him fast and hard into bliss.

Gladio wanted more, he wanted to see Ignis completely unravel, so with still-slicked fingers, he took hold of Ignis, taking pleasure at the strangled sound Ignis made, the increase in his pace just a happy side-effect.

‘Harder, my perfect, precious Gladiolus,’ Ignis demanded, voice breathy. ‘Bury yourself inside me; _claim_ me.’

‘Fuck, Iggy,’ Gladio increased his pace, matching it with his hand, watching Ignis throw his head back in pleasure. Gladio knew it wouldn’t be long for either of them, but was still not quite ready when Ignis finished messily onto his stomach, nearly collapsing into his chest, but bracing himself with strong yet slender arms, smiling tiredly down at Gladio.

‘Don’t hold back. Cum for me.’

With a few final thrusts, Gladio came, fingers pressing almost painfully into Ignis’ hips, likely to leave bruises the next morning. Breathing heavily, he looked up at Ignis and grinned. ‘Gods, if I’d known giving you a ride on the bike would drive you this wild, I’d have done it a while ago.’

Ignis chuckled, climbing off Gladio carefully and letting him deal with the condom. ‘There are few things I find more attractive than a handsome man in a leather jacket on his motorbike. Seeing _you_ like that, well, I believe my more primal urges might have gotten carried away and taken us both with them.’

‘Well, they can do that any old time they want,’ Gladio laughed, coming back to the bedside and reaching out for Ignis, hand ruffling his messy hair. ‘Fuck you’re amazing. I don’t think I tell you that enough.’

‘Hmm, not so amazing I can keep myself from making a complete mess of you,’ Ignis leaned forward to run a tongue up Gladio’s muscled stomach, cleaning most of the mess he’d left there.

Gladio let out a strangled groan. ‘Iggy, you’re gonna get me all ready to go again if you keep being this hot.’

‘Hm, perhaps that’s the plan,’ Ignis grinned up at him. ‘Can I interest you in a shower?’

‘Interest isn’t the word I’d use,’ Gladio reached down to pull Ignis to his feet. ‘You’ve got more fuel in you than any bike I’ve ever had. Besides, I think I like you a little bit better than the bike. You little turbo lover, you.’

Ignis smiled. ‘Provided there’s no other you’d ever call that, I’m perfectly content with that moniker.’

‘You know no one could compare to you, Iggy,’ Gladio slotted their lips together lazily. ‘You’re my perfect turbo lover, and you’re the only on for me.’


End file.
